Hein's Beginnings
by JGene
Summary: Story of how Hein came to be the way he is today.
1. San Francisco

Hein arrived to his house to still see the sprinklers running on his front lawn

Hein arrived to his house to see if his family was all right.The sprinklers were running on his front lawn._Jesus please…_ was the only thing going on in his mind.Not even bothering to dodge the cold spray, he burst through the front door—"Jamie…JAMIE!!ALYSSA…ALYSSA WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed.

He ran into the living room to find the limp bodies of his wife and child sprawled across the couch.The house AV units were blinking and broadcasting the general alert warning. "Oh Jesus…" he pleaded as he stumbled and almost fell over.

Lieutenant Rhoecus jogged into the house and saw Hein cradling little Alyssa.He stopped and lowered his eyes.He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of grief going on inside Hein's head.An explosion in the distance rocked the house.People were screaming, shouting and sobbing outside.Agony was the only thing that existed now.

"Colonel…"

"_NO!_I won't abandon my wife and baby!"

"Colonel there's no time—they're already gone—there's nothing we can do for them."

Hein stood up and took one last look at the lifeless bodies of his beloved."I'm sorry…I'm _so _sorry."He fell to his knees and began to weep."If I am to die, then today will be that day."

"Dammit" Rhoecus muttered.He reached down and pulled Hein up by the back of his collar, practically choking him in the process."I know it hurts—hell its outright brutal, but you're coming with me.No questions."

Hein couldn't even see straight as the mad lieutenant pulled him out of his house.The omnitrike was still waiting for them outside.The thunderous roar of the jet engines from the GTC-88s boomed above his heard.Large plumes of thick black smoke rose from several locations.San Francisco was burning.Phantoms were circulating the skies and populating the streets.Through his blurred vision he saw an ethereal serpent catch up and pass through one of the evac craft.Its pilot neutralized, the craft lost attitude and began its return to the Earth from which it came.

But Hein didn't care—everything that mattered to him was now lost.He began to sob again as Rhoecus floored the gas and shot down the street.

***

The omnitrike cleared the outer gateways of the barrier city and dashed towards the intersection.Rhoecus pulled a hard right and made the vehicle veer towards the direction he commanded.Holographic display grids kept him constantly aware of his position relative to the obstacles that lay ahead.Unfortunately the software programmers had neglected to add in any routines for finding Phantoms not yet visible.

Rhoecus' scream shook Hein back to reality as he watched his driver suddenly lose all motor control. Hein lunged for the steering wheel as warning icons began to flash red all over the cabin.As the omnitrike began to loose control, a tentacle lashed out and punctured the passenger side, aiming directly for Hein.The searing pain in his right leg almost caused Hein to black out.He roared and twisted his body in a feeble attempt to free himself from the vice of the damned. Hein grabbed for anything that would give him a grip and pulled hard to keep him together as the tentacle tried to coil.The steering wheel rotated to its maximum position as the omnitrike began to skitter into around in a large "U" before it came to a rest.It worked—the Phantom let go.Hein watched as the fleeting tentacle fluoresced its brilliant orange as it twitch wildly searching for its escaped prey.

Hein didn't want to figure out what happened if it found him again.He opened the driver's side door and kicked the lieutenant's lifeless body out onto the pavement below. It landed with a sickening crunch. Hein pulled himself back into position and commanded the control computer to accelerate.Data feeds alerted him that the car had taken damage and no longer function at optimum specifications."Ya think?" he cried.

GPS trackers told him that he was less than two miles from the USMF installation Braddox.Hein patched in a secure channel to the BaseOps Commander and shouted, "This is Colonel Douglas Hein of USMF San Francisco.You bastards better have a _damn _good reason why I don't see you out here securing the base."

The colonel's transmission was only met by a few seconds of static before a hazy image of a Deep Eyes soldier materialized out of the holo emitters."Colonel, this is Sergeant Avon Tyrell.This base is under siege and you are ordered _not_ to enter this base. Failure to comply with that order will be result on your vehicle being fired upon."

"What the—" Tyrell closed the channel.

Auto turrets around the base began to emerge out of their carbosteel housings, their chrome guns primed and fully charged.Fusion generators went to redline status as they were instructed to pump gigawatts of energy into the defense grid.The heavy lasers began their torment as they set fire to the sky.

The deep rumble of a mega-Phantom was deafening.Hein lurched the vehicle to dodge the massive creature that stalked the base.He was only hundreds of feet from beast when it started to break up.Alien screams shook the insides of his skull.

"Goddamn it" Hein said to himself as appendages and chunks of the beast began to disintegrate and fall from the sky.Each was still very capable of removing him from his corporeal existence.He ran hard and fast._Things_ were splattering around him.Hein didn't want to know what they were… He pulled out his communiqué and radioed the base a second time.Hein was furious with the sergeant."Hey I'm still out here you know!"Hein's answer was met with a laser bolt from an auto turret.His car exploded sending white-hot shrapnel scything through the air.

Hein screamed as a shard dug its way through his left arm.He instantly fell and rolled into an embankment.Fighting back tears as pain riveted through his arm and abdomen, he once more opened a channel, but this time beaconed for general distress.Hein was starting to get tunnel vision.Blackness was starting to engulf him…oh so sweet darkness.The pain disappeared.

Corporal Tatianov detected the beacon from ten miles out.She was on patrol duty to recon any information concerning large Phantom movement back to Braddox.She opened a channel back to base and said, "I'm getting a general distress beacon, and I'm going in to investigate." 

Tyrell's voice materialized in her ear."Do not leave you assigned position Corporal.That's an order." 

"What?" Tatianov replied.

"I repeat, do not leave your assigned position.You are needed where you are."

"But—"

"No 'buts', stay where you are."

Something was definitely wrong if BaseOps wouldn't let her respond to a general distress beacon.Tatianov pulled up the rear lenses on the GTC-88 to focus back towards the base.High-resolution optics showed her the fury of the battle that was taking place.Lasers sliced their way across the sky chasing serpents and other strange creatures that could only have come from Hell itself.

She shivered.The general distress beacon was still repeating its silent pulse.She ordered the navigational computer to triangulate the position of the signal and then focus the optics onto the spot.The computer did as it as told and brought her the image.She saw a scruffy man with jet-black hair lying in a ditch.One of his arms was bleeding badly.He wasn't moving.

Tatianov began to bring the craft around, when she was met with Sergeant Tyrell's voice again."What are you doing corporal?I thought I told you to stay where you are."

"There's a man down there and I'm going to get him."

"You're orders have not changed the last time I checked."

"Screw you!" Tatianov retorted as she began to accelerate towards the signal.

Hein still lay in his ditch as the large aircraft descended from the sky.Tatianov opened the flight-release hatch and jumped out.She ran across the dirt, making crunching noises with each footstep.When she arrived at Hein's side, she activated her medical scanner to assess what his condition was.He wasn't in good shape—half the vital icons where flashing red.He had lost a lot of blood.

The device instructed her that she needed to apply a synthflesh patch around the wound if he intended to keep his arm.She used a knife to slice off his jacket sleeve and wretched when she saw what had happened.Her basic medical training had never prepared her for that kind of sight.Taking slow deep breaths, she slowly removed the patch's seals and gently rested it on his wound. It immediately burst hundreds of fibers out of the edges and began to weave itself into Hein's skin.This would at least stop the bleeding, but whatever was in his arm would have to be removed at a later time.

She injected a stimulant into his neck to help rouse him.They needed to go, lest they attract any attention.Hein began his slow ascent to consciousness.The first thing he did was scream.

"Shhhh, it's alright.I'm here, you'll be safe."Tatianov hoped it worked, because she didn't want to transport a bleeding lunatic back to base.She would already be in enough trouble for disobeying orders.

She pulled him to his feet and let him look around.In the distance the battle still raged on. Although badly wounded, a mega-Phantom successfully managed to knock out one of the auto turrets by interfering with the electrical lines.The gun disconnected from the network and died.However it was not as successful in it's second attempt as a huge laser severed another leg.The Phantom bellowed and crashed into the surface.It began its retreat into the ground.

Tatianov pulled on his good arm and ushered him back towards the waiting aircraft. A bolt of pure blue light shot by and struck the dirt not 50 feet from where they stood.The ground splashed up molten glass and bubbled angrily.

"I take it we need to leave" Hein said.Tatianov didn't even bother to answer him and hurriedly pulled him into the aircraft.Once inside they began the preflight sequence and brought the powerful turbines to full power.The GTC-88 screamed as it started to take towards the sky.

A serpent spotted the aircraft and began snaking its way toward them.The onboard targeting computer alerted her there were Phantoms closing on her position and that the lasers were being charged.Tatianov set the computer to seek and destroy mode and started to roll the craft away from the battle scene.

Laser pods on the bottom and aft sections of the craft opened to expose the high-powered weaponry within.The computer began a threat-assessment program locating the most important targets that needed to be eliminated first.That's when the real slaughter began.Brilliant gold streaks of light sliced through the sky aiming to inflict the maximum amount of punishment on their targets.In a period of two-tenths of a second, six phantoms were impaled upon thirty-two separate pillars of light.Each vanished without a trace.

Tatianov took the craft to a safe altitude before radioing the base again.

***

Hein had passed out inside the GTC-88.Somewhere between taking off and arming the lasers, he dozed off.A sharp thud awoke him.Blinking at the bright lights that filled the cockpit, Hein started to rub his eyes.The flight-hatch popped open and blinding sunlight bore down onto his ill-adjusted eyes.Hein groaned and tried to bring up his arms to shield the against the sun's assault; that's when he felt the stabbing pain in his left arm again.Hein sucked in breath and wheezed as pain jolted his frazzled nerves.

Tatianov heard Hein's reaction and turned around in her seat."We'll get you out. Just wait a few more seconds."Hein was not completely aware that he was onboard an aircraft.Dreams were still evaporating from his conscious thoughts.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Oregon, Portland to be exact."

"What did you just say?"Hein looked genuinely puzzled.The last thing he remembered was…getting onboard an aircraft.Realization that the last few hours' events actually _had_ been real was starting to wash over him like a tidal wave.

"Ore—" Tatianov began.

"Oh, God…JAMIE!Oh…Oh no…no GOD no!"Hein started to weep…

Tatianov wasn't exactly certain what to do with the battered, sobbing man in the passenger seat.However since he needed medical attention, an ambulance was already en route.Regular ground crews backed up by USMF Marine forces were already pulling up nearby the aircraft to quarantine Portland's new visitors incase they had been infected with the Virus.A heavily armored truck also rolled up before slowly coming to a complete stop.

The first few solders got out of their cars and surrounded the cockpit area of the aircraft.This was all standard procedure of course, although everybody had been on edge since the news of the San Francisco invasion broke the airwaves.And all it took was one nervous, trigger-happy soldier and you got a dead man with court martial coming your way.Sergeant Willitis was going to make sure that nothing of the sort happened while he was on watch.

Tatianov stepped out of the craft onto the ground.Her boots landed with a loud _clack_.

"Into The Box soldier."Willitis shouted.To put it simply, The Box was a holding cell:A place where you could keep an infected person without endangering the lives of others.At least they liked to think of it that way. Tatianov did as she was told and was escorted over to the entrance of the large truck.

Hein…well he was another matter entirely.He had stopped crying once he had heard the sergeant's deep voice, but his emotions were still boiling inside his head.He unbuckled his harnesses and stood up.Using his good arm, tried to work his way out of the aircraft.Hein's bad arm caught the blade of the belt buckle and he screamed.

Everybody on the ground turned to see what was still inside.Tatianov's quarantine process was suddenly sped up a few notches.She was hastily thrust inside her cell and the door slammed behind her.Bioetheric generators hummed to life as a sparkly blue shell began to encircle the cell that contained her.

Hein clutched his arm and seethed with anger.Without thinking, he threw the bloody belt as much as his worn muscles could muster.Unfortunately for Hein, the belt was still attached to the chair behind him and went taught in less than a tenth of a second.It recoiled and sliced right down the length of his wounded arm, tearing open the synthflesh and re-exposing the wound to the open air.Hein screamed harder this time and fell to the deck.All the Marines on the ground trained their guns on the aircraft.Nobody moved nor made a sound.

"HOLY JESUS" he gasped, fighting back tears.Hein clutched his arm again and began to wail for help.

"Nobody move!"Willitis ordered."We don't know what's happening up there—he could be in the advanced stages of infection."Hein's unanswered pleas for help grew louder.

Another four minutes went by and the paramedics arrived and began unloading their equipment from the vehicle.One of the doctors walked up to the sergeant and asked, "What's happening up there?"

"We don't know—there's just somebody in the back that screamed twice."

_Oh, God please don't let it be what I think it is_, Dr. Zhan's thought's pleaded."If someone up there is hurt, we are obligated to help."He wished he didn't have to tell himself that.

Several uneventful minutes had started to calm Willitis' fears of infection, but the doctor was right—they _were_ obligated to help. "Alright, then we'll investigate" he said."You three, come with me" he gestured to the men closest to him.

Willitis and his team slowly crept towards the aircraft cockpit.Hein was curling himself into a fetal position, squeezing his bleeding arm against his chest.It was beginning to feel cold.Blood soaked the remnants of his tattered jacket.Large oily streaks sprayed fan-like patterns on the floor.

Willitis started to edge himself up into the plane and peeked into the passenger cabin.There were bloodstains and droplets all over the floor.He instinctively sucked in a breath, his pulse jumped and his pupils dilated.He tracked the droplets of the blood and found its source.

"We got a man down up here!"Willitis pulled himself aboard and ran to the aid of the bloodied man.Hein saw him and gurgled, but he was starting to shiver.Human compassion to help someone in need prompted Willitis to forget about his fear of someone carrying the Virus and set down his gun.He ran to Hein's side and began to search for _anything _that could stop the bleeding."Where are you guys? MEDIC!" he shouted.

Zhan came up and into the craft and made way to Hein.He cleared moved Willitis out of the way and pulled out a sedative from his medical kit.He shunted the medicine directly into Hein's neck and then began to search for antibiotics that needed to be applied to the arm.He found what he was looking for and injected the greenish liquid straight into Hein's veins.

He heard the doctor tell Willitis that he was going to cauterize the wound using his laser scalpel.It would be ugly, so he said it was best to look away.But the drugs that had been administered to Hein were making him drowsy.Darkness was starting to surround him for the second time that day.He welcomed the return of the night.

***

Hein awoke in a recovery room.His left arm was one big bandage that felt sore all over.He had a slight headache, but he thought he could deal with it.A nurse came in and noticed that he was awake.

"Hello Colonel, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Tired and sore" was his reply.

"You missed breakfast, but we'll be serving lunch soon.Today's special is chicken and vegetables."

_Freeze-dried chicken and frozen_ _veggies…oh boy_, Hein thought to himself. "Sounds lovely."

"Alright, I'll bring you a serving when the food is ready."Hein smiled.

He started to examine his surroundings.The room was mostly white with a solitary window on his left.The sun was shining outside.He saw a few bees fly by the window.There was another bed across from him in the room, but the curtain was drawn so he couldn't tell if anybody was actually in there or not.The computer displays were still active, but that didn't mean anything—the hospital always kept them running so that they didn't have to wait for any machinery to initialize when they were needed the most.

He was hooked up to a life support system; cords ran into his nostrils providing him with a fresh supply of oxygen.There was an IV unit and a drip bag leading into the vein on the top of his right hand. He groaned. _Can't have one good arm, now can I_—_this will make eating fun._

The door to his room opened up and a USMF officer walked up to his bed.

"Sir!" he saluted.

"At ease…" Hein tried to read the name off his jacket, but at the moment that was too difficult for his tired eyes.The young officer's eyes flicked about the room, taking in the scene.He walked over to the other bed, pleased by the fact that it was empty, and then came back to stand beside Hein's. 

"You're orders" as he handed him a data pad. When Hein grabbed it, the device activated.The USMF insignia displayed for half a second before relaying the text message within.It read as follows:

152ZZ 523AS 88245 55234 4453675

TS SEP 22 2061

FM GENERAL ASSEMBLY OFFICE OF DEFENCE HQ

DISPATCH 225-624-32G-87A

TO COLONEL DOUGLAS HEIN

RECEIVE 883-174-55B-10F

BT

STAT CLASSIFIED

MOP 9/61

SUBJ ISSUANCE OF ORDERS

YOU ARE HEREBY REQUESTED AND REQUIRED TO REPORT TO ZEUS CANNON UPON YOUR IMMEDIATE RELEASE OF THE HOSPITAL.YOU ORDERS ARE TO SUPERVISE CONDITIONS ON BOARD AND TO BRING THE CANNON TO FULLY OPERATIONAL STATUS.TIME IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE.GOOD LUCK.

ET

"Hmmm…" Hein said to himself.He read the message one more time, deactivated the pad and handed it back to the officer.He stored the pad back in his pocket.

"Colonel," he tipped his hat and made way for the exit.When he closed the door, Hein stared out the window again. 

_Looks like the Assembly is finally serious about putting an end to the Phantoms_, he thought.

Outside the leaves on the trees rustled as the wind blew though them. High in the sky out of sight, Zeus circled above, solar panels glistening brightly as they reflected the sun's light.The first of eight fusion generators ignited the plasma inside its magnetic chamber.All of Zeus' systems came online for the first time at normal power.


	2. Zeus

The omnitrike cleared the outer gateways of the barrier city and dashed towards the intersection

It had been nearly three weeks since Hein lost it all on that fateful day in San Francisco.The walls begin to shake as he listened to his music.He rested in his chair with his eyes closed, head tilted back towards the ceiling.The organ thundered its melody into every crack and crevice in the room.People outside were starting to wonder what was going on.

Wachtet Auf—the sleepers awake—_that is what I need to do_, Hein thought to himself._It's been three weeks, but I'm still pouring over the details. I'm going to have to move on if I'm going to have any chance of recovery._But he couldn't stop, and he winced as he thought about what he'd lost.

Last Christmas.He still had that flight pad that Jamie had given him.Their vacation was coming up.Opening his desk, he drew out the data pad.He still remembered her smile as she gave it to him.It has been from Santa of all people…

The memories of Jamie and little Alyssa were taking their toll on Hein.An uncontrollable urge to cry had hunched him over in his chair, head turned towards his lap.He clutched the flight data pad tightly in both hands.Tears were running down both of his cheeks."I'll go", he finally croaked between the sobs."Just as we'd planned."

***

The very next day Hein went to London, and traveled onward to Abingdon at the edge of the Thames.The sky was a bit overcast, but visibility was still decent.The late afternoon fog had not yet rolled in.He had already checked his bags and his got himself a room at the Yorkshire Inn.He had a single bedroom on the second floor.But since it had been a long day, Hein wanted to get himself a drink.He headed for the nearest tavern he could find.

He found a lofty Scottish pub and decided to go in.The place was better than he was expecting: it wasn't smoky, and actually it was a little on the quiet side.Hein pulled himself up a stool and began to scan the menu of liquors that the bartender stocked.He found something he liked: Bailey's Irish Crème.

Hein ordered himself a tall glass and asked the man to fill it with ice.He wanted his to be practically frozen.Hein grabbed the frosty glass and took a sip of the mint liquid.It tasted just as good as the last time he'd had it: Christmas with his relatives.Hein did a silent "Here's to you, old friends" and drank the rest of his drink.

He ordered himself another glass and soon polished it off, but by now he was starting to feel a little looser. He thought about taking his chances and conversing with the local folk.The British always had such intriguing accents.

"Hello" Hein said to a cherry-faced man with red hair.He had a slight beard and was dressed in a business suit.

The man gave Hein a glance before saying "Aye.Aren't from 'round here are ye?"

"No, I just flew in from out of town."

"You from the States" the man asked?"I've heard dreadful news about San Francisco." Hein wished he hadn't heard that.

"Yes…yes I am, and I know." He replied.

"Where ye from?"

Hein didn't feel like lying to the man, so he told him the truth."San Francisco."

The man blinked a few times before he finally responded."Aye."He ordered another beer for himself and also one for Hein."This one's on me fellah."Hein couldn't help but smile. When their drinks came, the man grabbed one and raised his glass to toast: "To San Francisco, may she rest in peace."Hein did the same, but had to close his eyes to hide this mist.

***

The next morning had been brilliantly sunny—well as least as much as you could get in a barrier city.He had bought passage aboard a tour boat that still surfed the preserved portion of the Thames.

Hein had brought his sunglasses and had taken a seat by himself on the end.He watched the shore as the boat shook and slowly crept out onto the river.There weren't any birds yet, but people were trying to put fish back into the river.Hein tried to imagine what it looked like before the Phantoms had came.Lush vegetation, birds, insects, maybe even some small animals.A beeping sound coming from his pocket sorely brought him back to the real world.It was a call from the military.Hein sighed and answered the call.

"Hello, Colonel Hein speaking"

"Colonel, this is Captain James McPhele.A ship with the named the _Black Boa_ just docked and they offloaded a woman who was in critical condition.She was infected with the Virus sir."

"She was _what_?" Hein exclaimed.

"Yes, she was infected, but the station science team thought that they could save her."

"Dammit…alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."Hein ended the call.

Ten minutes later, the boat was back at the dock and Hein was already paging for a taxi to get him back to his hotel.

***

When Hein arrived back on the station, he was furious.How dare someone cut his vacation short, and to add insult to injury, bring someone _infected_ with the Virus on board _his_ station.Hein stormed out of the transport shuttle and made way for the science lab.

When he got there he saw doctor Cid and opened his mouth to shout. Just then he noticed Aki look up from her spot on the bed.She was resting there with her feet dangling over the side.She wore a gray suit and had several cords snaking out of something attached to her chest. All the anger and torment that had built up over the last day melted away.He couldn't shout—not at _her_.

Hein sighed and asked "She the one whom I've heard so much about?"He tilted his head in Aki's direction and gave her a half-smile.

"Yes" Cid replied.

"Alright, but is she a danger to the station?"Hein returned his gaze to the aged scientist.

"No, I've managed to stabilize her condition…"

"You did what? Stabilize her condition—how?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well make sure you tell me about it in your report.I expect to hear from you tomorrow morning."

"Understood".Hein stole another glance at Aki and turned around to walk out of the lab.

The click of his boots echoed as he walked down the station corridor.But he couldn't take his mind off that angelic face of hers._I've got to talk to her_, he thought._She's probably been through a lot in the past day.Heck I've been through a lot in the past few days._Hein pondered his options as he continued down towards the elevator shaft at the end.Once he arrived, he pressed the entrance button and the twin steel-blue doors whooshed open.He stepped inside and selected his floor.

***

Gray rode in his train on the long trip from New York to Atlanta. The cold metallic interior gleamed with the glow of the white florescent lights above.Even though in modern trains the _clickety-clack_ was gone, everyone still heard it—it was natural. An air conditioner above whined as it sputtered bits of cold air towards his direction.

He was alone in the car with the exception of one other man in his forties.He never seemed to tire of reading the numerous newspaper pads he had sprawled across his lap.Gray hadn't tried to talk to him yet, but he thought about it._Would give me something else to think about_, he concluded.

He'd spent the last few hours doing what he was doing now: musing over Aki.He was crushed when she disappeared for Zeus. She never did return any of his messages.After a few weeks of panic, he decided that she'd moved on and he should probably do the same.Gray put himself on the next tour of duty he could find.

The Atlantic-bound train continued onward towards the forsaken city of the old south.

***

It had been almost a week since Aki had arrived at Zeus and Hein had only briefly spoken to Aki.Strong as he was, he always was scarred away whenever he tried to start up a conversation with her.He always blanked out before he managed to say very many words.He wasn't used to this and it was terribly frustrating.He tried thinking about several things to say—her health for one.She was recovering rather quickly, but Hein didn't want to try to discuss the ins and outs medical trivia, nor did he think he could learn anything new that wasn't already covered in Sid's detailed report.

But today was going to be different he told himself.Hein finally brought himself to talk to her.He gathered his wits and strung out a list of things he wanted to say.As the steely blue doors of the elevator opened, he stepped out and began the slow walk towards the science lab.Emotions and other thoughts were boiling inside his head; he clenched and unclenched his fists as he stepped. He was nervous, but there was one thing that he had sorely wanted ever since visiting Abingdon: company.And today he had decided that he was going to invite Aki over for dinner. 

Hein arrived at the entrance of the lab and stopped.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped forward.The absolute last thing he was expecting was to run into anyone, so he was fairly surprised when he felt someone's shoulder collide with his own.Hein's eyes flew open to see whom he'd crashed into.His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Aki" he stumbled."Oh…sorry—I wasn't paying attention."

She smiled and said, "It's alright."She started to turn away and Hein saw that unless he acted now, his chances of dining for two were slipping away from his clutches.

"Aki" he said again.She stopped.

"Yes?"

"Um…"He swallowed."I…uh…am having dinner tonight and was wondering if you would like to join me." She blinked and tilted her head.At least she didn't frown. "If it's alright with you of course—I know you've had a pretty busy week…"

"Yes" she cut him off.

"Yes?" Hein was confused, his brow furrowed.

"Yes—I'll join you for dinner."Hein almost did a double take.He simply could not believe what he had heard—she had accepted.It took him a few more moments before he finally spoke again.

"Seven OK for you?" he squeaked.

"Yes"

"OK…um…I'll wear my suit."Hein didn't know how or why that slipped out, but he didn't care, he would be having company tonight.

"And I'll bring a dress," Aki replied.Hein blinked. "But I really have to go—Sid is waiting for me—see you at seven."

Hein watched her go, then just stared into oblivion for a few moments.He would finally be dining with someone else.Tonight—and with Aki.A large grin began to form on his face.

***

Hein was combing his hair when he heard the doorbell chime.He took one final look at himself and stuffed the bristled instrument into his pocket then headed for the door.What waited for him outside he would never forget. Aki wore a silky black dress that hid and revealed diamond-like sparkles as the lights shined on it.It came up over her shoulders and came down to a "V" in the front.A small spit in the side hinted at the milky skin of her legs underneath.It drove Hein wild to see such a stunning woman at the entrance of his home.

Nothing in the world could stop Hein from banishing the adolescent grin continued to grow on his face."Hello Aki" he finally said.

"Hi Douglas, mind if I come in?" she asked

"Please," he replied.

Hein had already set the table.He had set out green glass dishes lined with golden rims.He had brought out his best silverware and crystal glasses.Two burning golden candles rose out of each side of the table. A small glass swan stood at the center—it was filled with water and contained a solitary rose.

He took her hand, walked her over to the table and removed the rose from the swan. "This is for you," he said.

Aki's face radiated warmth as she said "Thank you."

Hein smiled again."If you'll take your seat, I'll bring us our dinner."

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."It wasn't entirely true, but Hein would never be able to forgive himself if he spilled something on Aki's luxurious dress.

Hein went into his kitchen and removed the bottle of Merlot chilling in his refrigerator, then set it on the counter.Opening a drawer, he removed his corkscrew and proceeded to unseal the bottle.It smell that followed the _pop_ was wonderful.

Hein returned to his dinning room and asked Aki for her glass.He poured her and himself half a glass, then set the wine on the table and pushed the cork back in."One more moment he said."

Aki let out a soft laugh and said, "Alright, I'll be waiting."

Hein put on his mitts and opened the oven to remove a steaming pan of breaded chicken.When he had placed it on his counter top, he retrieved two foil-wrapped potatoes from his secondary oven.Hein took off his mitts and searched around for the plates.Hein cursed himself for forgetting to bring them back in when he got the wine, but once more headed back into the dining room.Aki was still there waiting for him.She was still wearing her beautiful smile.

"I'll need your plate, please," he finally managed to say.

"Oh…of course," she said as she handed him the green dish.

"Almost ready," he replied as he scooped his own plate off the table.

Hein set the dishes next to the pan on the counter and used tongs to place a piece of the breaded poultry on each plate, then the same with the baked potatoes. "How much corn do you want?"

"Just a little," she answered.

Hein removed the lid from the steaming pot and placed a few spoonfuls of the brilliant yellow kernels on both plates.Once he'd recapped the pot, he grabbed both plates and headed for the door.Aki's eyes lit up once she saw the contents of the steaming dishes.Hein grinned as he placed one of them in front of her, then the other on his side."But let me get one last thing and then we can start."

Aki raised an eyebrow and asked, "You have more?"

Hein only laughed and said, "No, just the accoutrements, that's all."He returned carrying a saucer of butter and a small bowl with sour cream."For the potatoes," he said.

Hein set the two remaining dishes on the table and put his napkin on his lap."Hope you like it—I had to chase that buzzard around for half an hour before I finally caught him."

Aki laughed and poked "I'll bet it was fast."

"Indeed it was."Hein raised his glass and said "_Cheers._"Aki did the same and they clinked their glasses together.

***

Dinner that night was absolutely splendid.Hein was beside himself to be eating with people again.But the best was yet to come.

They walked together back to her room.Hein took her hand and kissed it.

"See you again tomorrow?"

"Yes," she replied.Hein grinned.They stared at each other for a moment before Hein realized what she was waiting for.It dawned on him that he was going to be able to get what he sought after the whole evening: a kiss.Aki closed her eyes and she reached to embrace him.Hein bent down and initiated his ascent into heaven.That moment was the happiest he had had since San Francisco.

When they finished, Hein stared into those incredible eyes and squeezed her hand.

"See you tomorrow," he said.A wide grin leapt onto Aki's face.Hein let her go and watched as she opened the door.She gave him one last glance and stepped inside.Hein smiled to himself and turned back towards the direction of his home.


End file.
